Es betrug sich einst in Borderas
by Cessilie
Summary: Auf einer geheimnisvollen Mission kommt es für Rochefort und d'Artagnan zu einer Begegnung, die die Mission gefährdet und besonders für d'Artagnan unangenehme Folgen haben könnte.


„Ist es noch weit?", fragte einer der beiden Reiter, die sich durch ein Waldstück von mittlerem Umfang kämpften, seinen seit mehreren Stunden sehr schweigsamen Gefährten. „Mir schmerzt das Gesäß und Rosinante möchte auch nicht mehr. Außerdem wird es bereits dunkel und wie es scheint, gibt es bald ein heftiges Gewitter, und ich hätte gern ein Dach über dem Kopf, bevor sich die Himmelsmächte eine Schlacht liefern." Sein Kamerad, der in der letzten Zeit offenbar nur vor sich hin geschwiegen hatte, weil er sich in Träumereien verloren hatte, schrak auf.

„Mein lieber d'Artagnan", entgegnete er dann aber mit seiner gewöhnlichen Aufmerksamkeit, die er allen Gesprächspartnern zu bezeigen pflegte, „wenn ich richtig liege, so erreichen wir in einer halben Stunde einen kleinen Ort, der den schönen Namen Borderas trägt. Haltet Euch also noch wacker und gebt Eurer Rosinante die Sporen, denn je mehr sie sich beeilt, desto eher bekommt sie ihr Futter."

Auf diese Worte hin ließen die beiden Reiter ihre Pferde ein letztes Mal galoppieren und tatsächlich erreichten sie in weniger als einer halben Stunde die kleine Stadt. Und keinen Augenblick zu früh entdeckten sie ein Gasthaus, indem sie für sich und die Tiere eine Unterkunft für die Nacht fanden. Denn kaum hatten sie einen Fuß über die Schwelle zum Schankraum gesetzt, brach ein Gewitter los, wie es die Stadt Borderas wohl noch nie gesehen hatte.

Es stürmte und heulte draußen, der Wind fuhr in den Kamin und ließ das Feuer tanzen und qualmen. Dazu prasselte der Regen an die Fensterscheiben und durch ein Loch im Gebälk tropfte es stetig auf den Boden.

Gegen das Unbill draußen wirkte die kleine Gaststube deutlich gemütlicher als es bei heiterem Sonnenschein der Fall gewesen wäre und die beiden Reiter setzten sich frierend aber glücklich an den Kamin. Dort streckten sie ihre Füße gegen die unruhigen Flammen und bald begann sich eine wohlige Wärme von ihren Zehen bis in den ganzen Körper auszubreiten, denn der Ritt, der in der späten Herbstzeit stattgefunden hatte, hatte sie auskühlen lassen.

Mit der Wärme kehrte auch der Hunger wieder zurück und die beiden Männer ließen sich Hühnchen bringen und Brot, dazu Wein. Diese nicht sehr üppige Mahlzeit füllte nur teilweise ihre Mägen, immerhin aber mundete sie den Erschöpften ausgesprochen köstlich und der mit d'Artagnan Angesprochene wandte sich, indem er seine fettigen Finger am Hosenbein abwischte, an seinen Gefährten:

„Mein lieber Rochefort, so wie es bisher aussieht, können Seine Majestät der König sowie Seine Eminenz, der Kardinal, doch ganz zufrieden mit uns sein. Weder haben wir uns bisher die Köpfe abgerissen noch ist uns ein Teil der Mission missglückt."

„So ist es, d'Artagnan", stimmte Monsieur de Rochefort zu, ein hochgewachsener dunkelhaariger Graf von vielleicht vierzig Jahren, „und Monseigneur wird sehr zufrieden sein mit dem, was wir bisher geleistet haben. Doch nichtsdestotrotz ist uns mehr denn je Achtung und Aufmerksamkeit geboten, denn es gibt durchaus noch Menschen, die die Einmischung Frankreichs in die englischen Angelegenheiten nicht zu schätzen wissen und Seine Eminenz hat mich ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, vorsichtig zu sein und niemandem von unserer Aufgabe Mitteilung zu machen"

„- was sich gewissermaßen von selbst versteht!", warf d'Artagnan ein-

„und allen Menschen gegenüber ein gesundes Misstrauen zu bewahren"

„- als wenn man uns vertrauensselig nennen könnte", unterbrach d'Artagnan von neuem-

„und sorgfältig auf Spione Acht zu haben, die besonders hier, unweit von Calais, durchaus häufiger anzutreffen sein werden als in Bordeaux oder Marseille", vollendete Rochefort seinen Satz.

Zustimmend neigte d'Artagnan seinen Kopf und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als die Tür zum Hof sich öffnete und neben Wind und einer wahren Regenflut ein Mann hereinstürzte, mehr vom Sturm getragen als dass er ging und der schließlich beinahe erstaunt schien, sich plötzlich in einem Hause wieder zu finden.

„Schließt die Tür, zum Teufel!", rief der Wirt und kam aus seiner Küche hervor, einen Knüppel zum Hühnererschlagen in der Hand, den er drohend gegen den Eindringling erhoben hatte.

Der Ankömmling murmelte verwirrt etwas und wandte sich um, während sich an der Türschwelle bereits eine Pfütze bildete, die von ihm und dem Unwetter draußen herrührte.

Als er das endlich bemerkte, begriff er auch die Forderung des Wirtes und zog die Tür ins Schloss, die vom Wind getrieben, mit einem Krachen zustürzte und das ganze Haus erbeben ließ. Verlegen lächelnd trat der Ankömmling in den Schankraum und bestellte beim Wirt mit leiser Stimme ein Zimmer für die Nacht und etwas zu essen.

Erst unwillig, stimmte der Wirt anstandslos zu als der Mann sofort bezahlte und wies ihn unter vielen Verbeugungen zur Feuerstelle, an der bereits Monsieur d'Artagnan und Monsieur de Rochefort saßen, aber der Mann nahm sich selbst einen weiteren Stuhl und ließ sich neben den Beiden nieder. Auch er streckte sofort die Füße zum Feuer und zog seinen Mantel aus, den er sich über die Beine legte.

Die Herren Rochefort und d'Artagnan hatten den Fremden nicht aus den Augen gelassen, doch jetzt wandte sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder von ihm ab, da er einen recht unauffälligen Eindruck machte.

Er war noch recht jung, hatte ein hübsches glattes Gesicht und auf seiner Oberlippe zeigte sich noch nicht die Spur eines Bartes. Seine Augen waren groß und dunkel und bildeten mit den fein gezeichneten Augenbrauen einen Kontrast zu dem hellen Gesicht. Abgesehen von seiner Schönheit gab es an ihm nichts weiter Aufregendes und da Rochefort und d'Artagnan nicht darauf erpicht waren, sich mit Fremden zu unterhalten und dadurch möglicherweise ihre Mission zu gefährden, begnügten sie sich damit, weiter in die Flammen zu starren.

Mittlerweile begannen die Stiefel, die Hose und der Mantel des Fremden zu dampfen. Mit einem wohligen Stöhnen schob sich der Gast noch näher zum Feuer und als ihm dies nicht genügte, wandte er sich d'Artagnan, der ihm zur rechten Hand saß.

„Verzeiht Monsieur", sprach er mit sanfter Stimme, „aber wäre es Euch wohl möglich, ein Stück zur Seite zu rücken, damit ich mehr von des Feuers Wärme haben kann?"

Gegen diese in höflichstem Tonfall vorgetragene Bitte gab es nichts einzuwenden und so rückte d'Artagnan zur Seite, was ihm mit ein freundliches „Danke" einbrachte.

Mit einem Lächeln erwiderte d'Artagnan diese Dankbarkeitsbezeugung und der Fremde gab ein ähnliches Lächeln zurück. In diesem Augenblick brachte der Wein angewärmten Wein für den Fremden und dieser nahm den Wein gerne an.

„Mein Herr, Ihr erwieset mir eine große Freude, wolltet Ihr mit mir von diesem Wein trinken. Es ist recht viel und allein trinkt es sich so schlecht. Seid mein Gast. Und Ihr, Monsieur, natürlich auch, wenn Ihr mittun wollt", bot der Fremde liebenswürdig erst d'Artagnan und dann auch Rochefort an, die sich überrascht ansahen, aber nicht umhin konnten, abzulehnen – ein Abweisen wäre einer Beleidigung gleichgekommen.

So schoben die Herren ihre Stühle zusammen und achteten dabei darauf, dass jeder noch ein Gutteil des wärmenden Feuers abbekam, welches der Wirt nun kräftig schürte.

Die Herren tranken sich zu, allerdings ohne sich vorerst vorzustellen und begannen ein Gespräch über Nichtigkeiten, wie dies unter Fremden üblich ist.

„Scheußliches Wetter", bemerkte Monsieur d'Artagnan und ruckte mit dem Kopf zum Fenster hin, durch welches man nur das Schwarz der Sturmnacht sah.

„Allerdings", erwiderte darauf der Fremde und strich sich die langen, dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht, „ich bin sehr froh, dass es mir gelungen ist, aus diesem Unwetter noch heraus zu finden."

„Man sollte bei diesen furchtbaren Bedingungen besser das Haus nicht verlassen."

„Manchmal kann man nicht anders, besonders, wenn man auf Reisen ist", entgegnete der Fremde wieder mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Ihr seid auf Reisen, Monsieur?", mischte sich Rochefort ein, „darf man fragen, wohin?"

„Man darf sehr gerne. Ich bin nach Calais unterwegs."

„Dann haben wir wohl den gleichen Weg", bemerkte d'Artagnan erfreut, ohne des Grafen de Rocheforts warnenden Blick zu bemerken, der mit einer Spur mehr Misstrauen ausgestattet war und der nach wie vor ein längeres Beisammensein mit Fremden nicht wünschte – es könnten ja Spione sein.

D'Artagnan hingegen, fünfzehn Jahre jünger als der Comte de Rochefort, fand Gefallen an dem liebenswürdigen jungen Fremden, der so großzügig den Wein mit ihm teilte.

„Ihr müsst auch nach Calais?", fragte der Fremde, nicht weniger erfreut als d'Artagnan und selbst der aufmerksamste Beobachter hätte nicht ein Zeichen in der Miene des jungen Mannes entdecken können, das darauf schließen ließ, dass er ein Spion sei.

„Allerdings", bestätigte d'Artagnan und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch in diesem Moment bekam der unbekannte junge Herr sein Essen, das Gleiche was auch Rochefort und d'Artagnan bekommen hatten: Brot und Huhn. Der Fremde aß und behielt zu Rocheforts Verwunderung die Handschuhe an, dieser aber verlor kein Wort darüber.

Brot und Hühnchen waren indes bald verschwunden und die Knochen bekam der Hund des Wirtes, der sich immer bei den Gästen aufzuhalten pflegte und auf die Reste wartete, die die Menschen nicht essen wollten.

„Wollt Ihr schon morgen weiter reiten?", erkundigte sich der Fremde nun, für den es bereits ausgemachte Sache zu sein schien, mit Rochefort und d'Artagnan zu reisen.

„Gewiss."

„Wir werden morgen sehr früh die Stadt verlassen müssen", warf Rochefort ein und ärgerte sich dabei über d'Artagnan, der jedem Fremden gestattete, ihre Begleitung zu sein.

„Wie schade", sagte der Fremde mit einem Seufzer und räkelte sich ein bisschen in dem Stuhl, „ich bin sehr erschöpft und hätte gern längere Zeit Rast gemacht."

„Das ist leider unmöglich, wir müssen morgen sofort aufbrechen, wenn das Wetter es zulässt."

„Dann wünsche ich mir beinahe, es würde morgen noch stürmen", lächelte der Fremde und ließ hinter den vollen roten Lippen zwei Reihen schöner Zähne sehen.

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sich Euer Wunsch nicht erfüllt", gab Rochefort ohne die Spur eines Lächelns zurück und d'Artagnan verwünschte seinen ehemaligen Feind und jetzigen Gefährten für diese Unfreundlichkeit dem Fremden gegenüber. Denn den Gascogner hatte, während der Fremde sprach und sich aufwärmte, ein Gedanke durchzuckt, dem er immer mehr Richtigkeit zumaß, je länger er den Mann musterte.

Der Fremde nun, dem nicht entging, dass die beiden Gefährten offenbar nicht ein Herz und eine Seele waren, lächelte d'Artagnan begütigend zu, der sich von neuem in das Studium der Gesichtszüge des Fremden vertiefte. Dieser blickte nun träumerisch in die Flammen und von seinem Mantel stiegen noch immer feine Dampfschwaden auf, denen er gedankenverloren mit dem Blick folgte.

Nach einer kleiner Weile der Stille, die nur von dem Knacken der brennenden Scheite untermalt wurde, fiel Rochefort auf, wie d'Artagan den Fremden musterte und er erhob sich, wobei er seinen Stuhl mit lautem Scharren zurückstieß. Der Fremde und d'Artagnan schraken auf und erhoben sich gleichfalls.

Wenn auch von ebenmäßiger Statur, war der Fremde recht klein, fast einen halben Kopf kleiner als Rochefort und wirkte, da er nun den Mantel nicht mehr trug, sehr schmal.

„Ihr zieht Euch zurück?", fragte er und sein Blick suchte den d'Artagnans, da in dem Rocheforts nur Gleichgültigkeit und Kälte zu lesen war.

„Das ist richtig, Monsieur, denn morgen wartet noch ein langer Ritt auf uns."

„Falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen sollten, sage ich schon hier adieu und wünsche Euch eine gute Reise", erwiderte der Fremde und reichte d'Artagnan die Hand, die dieser heftig drückte. Kurz verzog der Fremde vor Schmerz das Gesicht, doch er schwieg und unter d'Artagnans Blick stieg ein Hauch Röte in seine Züge. Dieses bestärkte d'Artagnan darin, dem Gedanken, den er gehabt hatte, noch mehr Wahrheit beizumessen.

Dann verabschiedete sich der Fremde von Rochefort, allerdings ohne ein Wort zu sagen und gemeinsam erstiegen sie die Treppe, die zu ihren Zimmern führte. Rochefort und d'Artagnan teilten sich eines und auf dem Treppenabsatz wünschte d'Artagnan dem Fremden noch eine gute Nacht. Dieser dankte dafür und d'Artagnan beobachtete nicht ohne Hintergedanken, hinter welcher Tür der Fremde verschwand. Danach folgte er Rochefort, der bereits ihr Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", fuhr Rochefort d'Artagnan an, sobald dieser ihr gemeinsames Zimmer betreten hatte, „jetzt habt Ihr Euch aber wieder geschickt angestellt. Einen Fremden einzuladen, mit uns nach Calais zu reisen. Dieser Mann könnte ein Spion sein, der uns auskundschaften will und Ihr, unverständig wie Ihr seid, geht ihm auf den Leim, ist denn das…"

„Ihr irrt Euch!", warf d'Artagnan gelassen ein, mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Wieso irre ich mich?", knurrte Rochefort, „Wollt Ihr etwa leugnen…"

„Ihr irrt Euch in Bezug auf ihn. Ist Euch nichts an dem Fremden aufgefallen?"

„Was soll mir aufgefallen sein?", entgegnete Rochefort gereizt, „er war ein junger Mann, der sehr liebenswürdig war und versucht hat, uns zum Trinken zu verführen. Zu schade nur, dass er deutlich weniger von dem Gesöff vertragen hat als wir."

„Eben das meine ich. Ist er Euch nicht ein wenig seltsam vorgekommen?"

„Nein. Was denn?"

„Ihr müsst aufmerksamer sein, mein lieber Stallmeister. Ich habe die Augen offen gehabt, während Ihr Gespenster saht. Dieser Mann nämlich…"

„Ja?", fiel Rochefort ihm ungeduldig ins Wort, da d'Artagnan eine Pause machte, die sich ein wenig zu sehr in die Länge zog, wobei ein Grinsen in des Gascogners Gesicht erschien, welches den Stallmeister des Kardinals nur noch mehr reizte und ärgerte,

„Dieser Mann", wiederholte d'Artagnan genüsslich und tat so als bemerke er nicht, wie es in Rocheforts Händen gefährlich zuckte,

„Dieser Mann… er war eine Frau!"

D'Artagnan triumphierte als er Rocheforts zweifelndes Gesicht wahrnahm.

„Eine Frau?", wiederholte dieser tatsächlich verblüfft.

„Allerdings. Habt Ihr Euch nicht gewundert, warum er so gern den Wein geteilt hat? Offenbar verträgt er nicht soviel – und es doch ist allgemein bekannt, dass Frauen bei weitem nicht die Menge vertragen, die Männer problemlos trinken können. Außerdem, das Gesicht! Erinnert Ihr Euch? Die feinen, zarten Züge, der Mund, die großen Augen, das schöne dunkle Haar. Auch ihre Bewegungen waren durchweg weiblich, dazu ihre Gestalt! Sehr zierlich, sehr schlank, keine breiten Schultern."

„Die Handschuhe!", rief Rochefort und schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Ich Hornochse! Tatsächlich, ich wunderte mich, warum „er" die Handschuhe beim Essen anbehielt. Durch die Form seiner Hände hätte er sich unweigerlich verraten."

„Ja, so muss es gewesen sein", stimmte d'Artagnan zu, dem das zwar entgangen war, es nun aber als weiteren Beweis für seine Vermutung nahm.

„Und ich fragte mich, warum Ihr ihn so anstarrt", bemerkte Rochefort kopfschüttelnd. „Ich glaubte, Ihr seid verrückt geworden."

„Nicht wahr, das habe ich mir schon gedacht", entgegnete d'Artagnan, der nicht zu Unrecht stolz auf seine Entdeckung war und der dies Rochefort den ganzen Abend noch höhnisch unter die Nase rieb, bis sie sich hinlegten, um endlich zu schlafen.

Doch während schon bald ein seliges Schniebsen verriet, dass Rochefort den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief, blieb d'Artagnan wach und lauschte auf das, was im Hause noch vor sich ging.

Ihm war bereits unten am Feuer ein Gedanke gekommen, den er durchaus auszuführen gedachte, doch dafür musste alle Welt schlafen.

Als es unten in der Gaststube endlich ganz still wurde, setzte sich d'Artagnan vorsichtig auf und lauschte wieder. Rochefort schniebste weiterhin gleichmäßig und bemerkte nicht, dass d'Artagnan sich leise ein Hemd anzog, seine Hose ordentlich gürtete und dann barfuß das Zimmer verließ.

Lautlos huschte er über den Korridor und bemerkte unter der Tür des Zimmers, wo der Fremde wohnte, noch einen zitternden Lichtschein. Doch dieser erlosch bald darauf, d'Artagnan schlich näher zur Tür und hörte, wie es drinnen knarrte. Offenbar hatte sich der Fremde gerade in das Bett gelegt. D'Artagnan zögerte einen Moment, doch er rief sich die Blicke des Grafens ins Gedächtnis zurück, die so sprechend gewesen waren, das Lächeln und nicht zuletzt den Händedruck bei dem „Adieu" und klopfte. Drinnen knarrte es und verwundert, mit sanfter Stimme, rief es drinnen:

„Wer ist da?"

„Ich, d'Artagnan", antwortete d'Artagnan ohne sich zu besinnen.

„D'Artagnan?", wiederholte der Fremde drinnen verblüfft und es schien d'Artagnan, dass die Stimme noch lieblicher klang, was ihn nur mehr bestärkte.

„Ja, ich, d'Artagnan", rief er leise zurück. „Ich habe neben Euch am Feuer gesessen."

„So?", entgegnete der Fremde, und d'Artagnan hörte, wie er drinnen vom Bett aufstand und – d'Artagnans Herzschlag beschleunigte sich – zur Tür schritt.

Die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen und die Beiden standen voreinander im dunklen Korridor und es war ganz still um sie herum.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun?", fragte der Fremde nun und ergriff d'Artagnans Hand, da er kaum etwas sehen konnte. Diese zärtliche Geste bewirkte, dass d'Artagnan seine Arme um sein Gegenüber schlang und ohne ein Wort seine Lippen auf „seinen" Mund presste.

Für einen Moment stand „der Fremde" überrumpelt und ließ sich den Kuss d'Artagnans gefallen, doch nach einer kurzen Zeit der Besinnung stieß er d'Artagnan von sich.

„Was fällt Euch ein?", zischte er, doch ohne die Stimme zu erheben.

„Aber aber, ich bitte Euch", erwiderte d'Artagnan, etwas erstaunt über diese Reaktion doch nicht im Geringsten entmutigt. „Ich habe es sofort gespürt, was mit Euch ist, Ihr könnt mir nichts vormachen. Die Maskerade mag gut genug dafür sein, einen oberflächlichen Beobachter zu täuschen, aber mich, mich täuscht Ihr nicht." Mit diesen Worten schob er sie ins Zimmer, sie, die offenbar über seine unerhörte Dreistigkeit noch zu fassungslos war, als das sie sich gewehrt hätte.

„Habt Ihr hier eine Kerze?", erkundigte sich d'Artagnan. „Es ist schrecklich dunkel, man sieht gar nichts." Er tappte durchs Zimmer und gelangte ans Fenster, wobei er sich mehrmals an einem Gegenstand stieß, den er, nachdem er die Fensterläden aufgestoßen hatte, als Stuhl erkannte. Das Licht indes, welches durch das Fenster strömte, genügte, um das Zimmer und seine Umrisse einigermaßen zu erkennen. Das Gewitter hatte sich verzogen und am Himmel tauchte der bleiche Mond auf, nur zuweilen von vorüberirrenden Wolkenfetzen verdeckt, Nachzügler des Sturms.

Da es nun möglich war, wenn auch nur undeutlich, etwas zu sehen, unterließ es d'Artagnan, weiterhin nach einer Kerze zu suchen und wandte sich an die Fremde, die seinem Treiben bisher stumm zugesehen hatte.

„Monsieur", ergriff sie nun mit zitternder Stimme das Wort, „ich weiß wahrhaftig nicht, was Ihr hier wollt und wovon Ihr sprecht."

„Oh, wenn das so ist", erwiderte d'Artagnan, „dann bewahren wir Eure wahre Identität, wenn es Euch lieber ist."

„Meine wahre Identität?", fragte sie erschrocken, „woher wisst Ihr…?"

„Es war doch nicht zu übersehen. Kein Mann", d'Artagnan trat zu ihr und strich ihr die dunklen Haare, die wirr und aufgelöst auf ihre Schulter fielen, aus dem erhitzten Gesicht, „ist so schön wie Ihr." Er neigte sich herunter und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Als sie einen erstickten Laut von sich gab und von ihm fortstrebte, hielt er sie fest und zog sie an sich. Sie stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn und ging hinunter in die Knie, doch sie entkam ihm nicht.

„Monsieur!", nuschelte sie undeutlich, „Monsieur, Ihr irrt Euch, es ist ein Fehler. Haltet ein!" Mit einem Ruck bekam sie einen Arm frei und schlug d'Artagnan ziellos gegen den Hals, nicht sehr heftig aber so, dass dieser erschrak und sie freigab.

„Ihr irrt", sprach sie, schwer atmend und betastete ihre Lippen, in die d'Artagnan versehentlich gebissen hatte als sie ihn schlug. D'Artagnan musste über ihre Sprödigkeit lächeln und wollte einige begütigende Worte sagen, doch sie hob gebieterisch die Hand.

„Monsieur", sagte sie und bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme einen tieferen Klang zu geben, „ich weiß nicht, wie Ihr darauf gekommen seid, aber ich bin keine Frau. Ich brauche keine Maskerade um als Mann zu gelten. Ich bin ein Mann und ich werde es Euch sehr leicht beweisen können!" Mit diesen Worten trat „sie" in das Licht, das der Mond durch das Fenster in das Zimmer warf und riss sich das Hemd über der Brust auf.

D'Artagnan stand fassungslos und starrte auf die zwar unbehaarte aber durchaus männliche Brust und der aufgebrachte Blick, mit dem der Fremde ihn musterte, war nicht im Geringsten von weiblicher Koketterie erfüllt.

„Ich denke, Ihr verlasst mein Zimmer", sagte der Fremde wütend aber ruhig und mit kalter Stimme. „Ihr seid also ein d'Artagnan? Ich denke, die Richter werden nicht erfreut sein, wenn sie erfahren, was ein Edelmann namens d'Artagnan mit einem Mann tun wollte. Ich schwöre Euch, Monsieur: Ihr werdet noch von mir hören. Und nun hinaus." Er schob d'Artagnan aus der Tür, der noch immer nicht begreifen wollte, was sich ihm offenbart hatte und der das Ganze für einen bösen Spuk hielt.

Dieses Begehren, das er empfunden hatte, das war an einen Mann gerichtet? Dieser Blick der Fremden, das war der Blick eines Mannes gewesen?

Zutiefst verstört begab er sich in sein Zimmer zurück und hörte kaum, wie der Fremde erbost die Tür seines Raumes zuschlug und sie verriegelte.

Im Zimmer hatte sich Rocheforts Schniebsen in ein ruhiges Schnarchen verwandelt, er bemerkte nicht, dass sich d'Artagnan wieder zu ihm legte.

Zutiefst gedemütigt rollte sich d'Artagnan wie ein kleines Kind unter der Bettdecke, die Rochefort ihm noch ließ, zusammen und ob er wollte oder nicht, immer wieder tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge die Bilder auf, die er eben durchlebt hatte.

Der Kuss auf der Türschwelle, der ihm den Himmel auf Erden versprochen hatte, die Umarmung später und dann, wie der Fremde seine Brust entblößte und das peinvolle Gefühl, in einen Abgrund zu stürzen, das d'Artagnan zu seiner Beschämung bei diesem Anblick empfunden hatte.

Immer wieder sah er sich in dieser Szene und er spürte ein Brennen in der Kehle und hätte am liebsten in das Kissen gebissen, um die Tränen zurück zu halten.

Als Rochefort am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war d'Artagnan schon völlig angezogen. Er sah übernächtigt aus, stellte Rochefort fest.

„Habt Ihr gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich der Stallmeister voll ehrlicher Besorgnis.

D'Artagnan stand am Fenster und schien einem Reiter, dessen gleichmäßigen Hufschlag Rochefort sich entfernen hörte, mit dem Blick zu folgen. Er sah nicht zu Rochefort, während er antwortete:

„Es war mir nicht möglich zu schlafen, da Ihr geschnarcht habt, dass sich die Balken bogen."

„Das tut mir leid", entgegnete Rochefort unbekümmert, dem man das wahrscheinlich schon oft gesagt hatte und machte sich daran, sich anzuziehen.

„Ihr könntet Euch um ein Frühstück kümmern, d'Artagnan, je eher wir hier fort sind, desto besser. Dann müssen wir uns auch nicht mit der Dame, die als Mann verkleidet ist, auseinander setzen."

„Das hat sich erledigt", erklärte d'Artagnan mit etwas brüchiger Stimme, „"Sie" ist gerade davon geritten."

Rochefort runzelte besorgt die Stirn als er das hörte.

„Wahrscheinlich, um andere zu benachrichtigen, dass wir kommen, damit man uns besser überfallen kann. Sie kam mir von Anfang an verdächtig vor, gewiss war sie eine Spionin. Ein Jammer, dass Ihr ein Gespräch mit ihr geführt habt."

„Ja", erwiderte d'Artagnan mit schwerer Stimme, „ein Jammer, dass ich gestern mit ihr gesprochen habe. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan."


End file.
